Prudence and Passion: Master Mair Bennet
by Eliza Donelittle
Summary: This story is set in a Pride and Prejudice where the gender roles are reversed. Two years after Elijah Bennet married Miss Darcy and John Bennet married Miss Bingley, Master Mair Bennet, the third brother, makes the momentous decision to find a wife.
1. Chapter 1 - Time to Change

Prudence and Passion

 _Author's note._

 _In this world, women wear trousers and men wear dresses - they are not transvestites. Well-to-do men don't work - their career is getting married. To explain names: - Elijah Bennet was "Master Bennet" until he married Miss Darcy. He would then become "Mr. Darcy" and she would become "Mrs. Darcy". Same rules as our society except the other way round (and boys aren't called Master Whatever nowadays)._

Chapter One - A Momentous Decision

It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a single gentleman not in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife with a good fortune of her own. Another truth, also universally acknowledged is that the last son left unwed, will be expected to be the support and mainstay of his parents.

Master Mair Bennet was very aware of these two truths. Standing in his bedroom, he made a momentous decision.

'I am determined to marry,' Mair declared to his reflection in the bedroom mirror. His reflection looked doubtful. He then added defiantly, 'and I will marry well.'

Mair took off his spectacles and looked more closely into the mirror to study his face. His cheeks were glowing but that was due not so much to his good health and youth but to the cologne that Mason, their valet, had splashed on him after not so carefully shaving him. There were a few stray whiskers on his chin, Mair noted with disappointment. He always strived to at least look neat and respectable. Mair had been last in the order of gentlemen to be shaved that evening and Mason had been in a hurry to complete the task before the time set for their departure for the party.

Mair carefully catalogued his faults in appearance. They had been pointed out to him often enough by his father. Mair was shorter and not as slim as Elijah or Kit. His hair was fine and was mousy brown in colour rather than luxuriant and golden as was John's. His complexion was a little muddy. He needed to wear spectacles due to the long hours of reading that he used to undertake. The catalogue of his faults made his decision to marry well, seem ridiculous. Then he remembered Charles Lucas. Charles was no prettier, indeed even plainer than Mair yet he had married Miss Collins and become Mr. Collins. Mair both admired and resented Charles. He knew that his father had hoped that Miss Collins might consider Mair after Elijah rejected her but Charles had seized his opportunity and won the lady.

Mair sighed. His father, his family and their neighbours had never described him as a pretty boy. He was accustomed to being compared to his other brothers and found wanting in the comparison. He had found solace in books, in improving his accomplishments such as the pianoforte and singing. However, since the marriage of his two older brothers, John and Elijah to wealthy, respectable ladies, and the marriage of the youngest, Lydior, to a wastrel of a woman, he had been required by his father to accompany him in lieu of the other brothers. Mair had always hated going on these visits before, because at some point he would always hear himself compared to John and Elijah most unfavourably.

His father would shake his head and say, 'At least, four out of five of my boys are pretty.'

Mair knew that his father and his cronies did not regard as being well read, or well behaved as any sort of compensation for lacking the all-essential physical beauty. His father had been a beauty in his youth.

He knew that his father had pinned all his hopes on John and Elijah making good marriages to save them from the poverty that would ensue when Miss now Mrs. Collins inherited their home and property. Those hopes had been miraculously realised and there was far less pressure on Mair and his younger brother, Kit to make good marriages. Their father was still determined to marry them off however, as he regarded being a spinner, an old lad, an elderly unmarried gentleman, as the greatest crime in the world although he doubted his ability to do so for Mair.

Mair reflected that much had improved for him since the marriages of John and Elijah. Their father's famous nerves far less afflicted him although there seemed to be no diminution of his silliness. That too, was a reason to consider marriage, the prospect of a lifetime spent with his father did not appeal.

Mair now had a much larger bedroom as he had been allowed to swap to the one that had belonged to John and Elijah prior to their departure from the house. Their father had told him that if either John or Elijah came to stay with their husbands, he would have to give up his bedroom for the duration of the stay but it had been eighteen months since the marriages and Mair felt that this inconvenience was unlikely to happen soon.

He could hear his father calling, 'Mair! Mair! Where are you? Hurry up, we must be away to my brother Philips or we will miss the start of Loo.

'What a disaster that would be,' Mair muttered before calling, 'Coming, father.'

He took one last look in the mirror, sighed again and left the bedroom.

Mr. Bennet and Kit were in the process of going outside to the carriage. Mair followed them out and was handed up into the carriage by the groom. He thanked her politely. His mother was as usual, nowhere to be seen, ensconced in the library.

As the carriage jolted along, Mair looked at Kit seated opposite to him. He would never get married, he decided until Kit was married off. Kit was slim and pretty with long brown hair and sparkling, dark eyes. He resembled Elijah whereas Lydior was a shorter, fatter, more vivacious version of John. Kit's sea green gown set him off to perfection. It occurred to Mair that perhaps he should take more of an interest in his dress and in the colours that he habitually dressed in. He looked down at his mud brown gown, very practical but perhaps not very attractive. Ladies did seem to appreciate a gentleman who dressed becomingly. He made a mental note to compile a list of factors to consider when trying to obtain a wife. It also occurred to him that Kit and his father could be his allies in his campaign to wed a lady. They would definitely be interested in the subject of suitable and attractive attire.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Impressions

Chapter Two - First Impressions

They arrived late at their Uncle Philip's house but Uncle Philips was far too good-natured to scold them. He was a better-tempered, plumper, version of their father. The house was already full even without the officers who had used to throng the place. Mair was becoming accustomed to these gatherings. Previously, he had always shirked them if he possibly could for he had been rather shy but being forced to accompany his father, had helped to teach him to converse more easily.

Kit was in his element. He had become noticeably less silly since the departure of Lydior and the frequent visits that he paid to John and Elijah. Mair was not invited half as often as Kit was to the homes of John and Elijah but he tried to be charitable about it. He knew that the older brothers were attempting to turn Kit into a sensible young gentleman. Mair considered that to be an uphill struggle but admitted that there had been a noticeable improvement in Kit. He no longer flirted with every young lady that he met and it was now possible to hold a rational discourse with him for several minutes.

Mair looked around the crowded room. He could not see his best friend, Stephen Long, amongst the people thronging the room. Uncle Philips bustled up to him,

'I have a lady that I especially want you to meet, Mair. She is one of your aunt's clerks and a most respectable young woman.'

'Indeed,' said Mair, politely. He could not imagine why his uncle particularly wished to introduce him to one of his aunt's clerks.

'I am sure that you will find that you have a great many things in common. He too loves to have his nose stuck inside a book,' Mr. Philips said who could not imagine a more tedious way to spend the time. That promised a more entertaining conversation that those Mair usually held with the ladies of Meryton.

'Ah, here she is now!' Uncle Philips cried, seeing his stout wife, emerge, puffing, into the room.

A tall, thin, young woman soberly dressed in black coat and trousers accompanied her. Her red hair was cut short upon her neck, as was the custom with clerks.

'Mair, my dear, may I introduce Miss Roberta Bradley, Aunt Philips said.

Roberta smiled at him. 'I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Master Bennet.'

'It is good to have some young, fresh faces,' Uncle Philips said. 'It has become so dull since the officers left Meryton, don't you think so, Mair?'

'I have not noticed any increased in dullness,' Mair said coolly, thinking that his uncle could be most insensitive. How could he forget the distress caused to his brother's family by one of those self-same officers? That it had all ended well was not in the least due to Miss Wickham.

'Ah but you were not partial to the company of the officers, were you, as I recall?' his uncle said.

'I will take that as a compliment,' replied Mair. The behaviour of Lydior and Kit had often shocked and distressed her when the officers were in Meryton. She had become more self-confident since Elijah and John's departure. She would never have dared to say that to her aunt and uncle previously.

Her good-natured uncle just laughed and said, 'there has never been any doubt that you are a good boy, Mair.'

Mair wished very much to change the topic of conversation. He did not in the least wish for any new acquaintance to learn the recent history of the Bennet family.

Miss Bradley herself changed the topic of conversation by asking Mair if she would like some tea. Mair gratefully assented and moved off with Miss Bradley towards the tea table.

'I understand, Miss Bennet, that you are renowned in the neighbourhood for being very learned and well read,' Miss Bradley said after she had handed him the cup of tea.

Mair was both flattered and all too aware that ladies generally did not find learned and well read men interesting.

'I say this because I would be very pleased to have the acquaintanceship of someone in this neighbourhood who takes pleasure in reading.'

'Oh, I am not the only one; my mother is a great reader. Indeed, I believe she is happiest when she is in her library.'

'She has a library?' Miss Bradley asked with interest.

'I believe it to be the finest in this neighbourhood,' Mair told her. Then Mair's innate honesty made her add, 'although that is probably not a great achievement around here.'

Miss Bradley laughed. 'I am starting to think that this may be the case. Of course, there are many pursuits, which one may gainfully follow apart from reading. I do not mean of course, a profession.'

'Indeed,' agreed Mair, ''that is quite different. May I ask which pastimes you enjoy apart from reading?'

'I enjoy listening to music and singing. I understand you are proficient on the piano, Miss Bennet?'

'I have some small talent,' Mair said modestly. He wanted to boast that he played the best in the neighbourhood to impress Miss Bradley but he was given to understand that gentlemen were modest about their accomplishments.

'I hope that I shall have the pleasure of hearing you tonight?'

'Oh, I do not think my uncle intended that to be on the itinerary for tonight's entertainment, unless he wishes me to play some tunes so that we may have some dancing.'

'I am not a great dancer,' Miss Bradley confessed, looking down at her.

'Neither am I,' admitted Mair, 'despite the care and attention of the dancing teacher. She tried very hard with me but I fear that I am not a natural dancer.' He stopped, thinking he had said too much. Society expected one to be a good dancer. His father had spent a fortune on dancing teachers for his sons. Mair suspected that he had done nothing to improve his image in Miss Bradley's eyes by this admission and bit his lip. He clearly needed to keep a rein on his tongue when talking to ladies. He had never cared about being a good dancer when he was asked so rarely to dance but he regretted it now.

'To master a skill when one has no innate ability for it, is so more commendable I think as it shows diligence and perseverance,' Miss Bradley said.

'I fear we would be thought unobliging at the next ball if we did not dance at all but I trust that I may beg a dance off you and perhaps have a companion to sit out a dance or two with me,' Miss Bradley said gallantly.

Mair stole a glance at her. She might be tall and slender, with red hair and freckles but Mair did not doubt for an instant that she would have dance partners enough if she cared to ask any of the other single young gentlemen in the neighbourhood who attended the ball.

Supper was then announced and to Mair's surprise, Miss Bradley sat down next to him and continued to talk to him. This was very pleasant apart from having to endure the sight of his father nudging Mr. Long and Lord Lucas and saying in a whisper so loud that it was more like the sound of a trumpet, 'There, do you see that? Even Mair has an admirer. He's not as pretty as Kit but he is very clever and well behaved.'

His father praising his manners and exhibiting so little of his own! Praise from his father at last! But Mair would rather not have been praised than for it to occur in such a fashion. Mair burned with embarrassment and dreaded to contemplate what Miss Bradley would think. She, however, seemed not to hear Mr. Bennet's words and continued to speak to Mair about other topics until called away by Mrs. Philips to meet some other people.

Mair went home that evening, having spent his time more pleasantly than he had ever imagined. He had to endure his father rattling on about Miss Bradley for the entire journey but he did his best to ignore it. Miss Bradley had seemed an agreeable lady but one evening's conversation did not make for an engagement whatever his father might think. However, Miss Bradley had given him some initial hope for his project and he determined that he would start on it, immediately in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Beauty and Benevolence

Chapter Three - Beauty and Benevolence

Mair had forgotten that the morning was to be occupied by a visit to the Lucases and then to the Longs. However, in the afternoon, Mair took a sheet of fresh paper and a pen and sat down to compose the list of items to consider when wife hunting.

 _Item 1 - What can be done to improve my complexion?_

 _Item 2 - What can be done to improve my hair?_

 _Item 3 - What can be done to improve my figure?_

 _Item 4 - What can be done to improve my apparel?_

 _Item 5 - My deportment - does that need to be improved?_

 _Item 6 - My countenance - does that need to be improved?_

 _Item 7 - Opportunities - how is one to meet suitable, wealthy single ladies?_

He had got thus far when Kit interrupted him.

'What are you writing, Mair? Is it a love note to Miss Bradley?' he asked, his eyes sparkling with merriment.

'Don't be so nonsensical,' replied Mair. He quickly folded up his note and placed it in his pocket and took another sheet of paper and wrote 'Apparel' at the top before continuing, 'I was considering how to improve my wardrobe. I think perhaps a new gown and bonnet might be in order.'

'You, Mair, want a new gown and bonnet?' asked his father in surprise.

Mair rarely requested new clothing and had never showed much interest when his father forced him to purchase a new gown.

'Is this for Miss Bradley's benefit?' Kit asked mischievously.

'For my own.' Mair calmly replied.

'Oh, to be sure, a new gown might very well work wonders with Miss Bradley,' his father began.

'Tell me, Kit, what colour do you think best suits me?' Mair quickly asked. This deflected Kit and Mr. Bennet as Mair hoped it would.

'Not that horrid brown that you favour so much. Why don't you buy a pink or jonquil yellow gown? That would suit your colouring much better,' suggested Kit.

'Oh no, not yellow for Mair. That would never do.' His father said firmly. Whatever his faults of character, Mr. Bennet had a good eye for colour.

'Why don't I get the fashion plates and we can look for a suitable gown for Mair?'

Kit left the room and shortly reappeared, his arms laden. Kit loved nothing better than looking through the fashion periodicals for gentlemen.

Mr. Bennet and Kit spent a happy hour or so, looking through the periodicals and arguing with each other over the best style and colour for Mair. Mair was happy to be guided by them. In the end, it was decided by Mr. Bennet that Mair must purchase not one but several dresses.

'It is high time you had a new wardrobe, Mair. I do not want to be embarrassed by you when we go to Pemberley. We must go to Meryton, first thing tomorrow to consult with the dressmakers,' he decided.

'Papa, may I have a new dress too? I have worn all of my dresses so many times at Humberton and Pemberley that I am ashamed to come down in the evening.'

'Of course, you may,' said Mr. Bennet, smiling dotingly at him.

The next day, Mr. Bennet, Mair and Kit visited several establishments in Meryton. Mair came away with one new gown and several ordered; a new bonnet and new pelisse besides several other items.

Mr. Bennet insisted on visiting his brother for refreshments before returning home. Mair had to endure Mr. Bennet's incessant questioning of Mr. Philips about Miss Bradley's people and prospects but consoled himself that at least Miss Bradley was not present to hear such talk. He was almost tempted to walk home. It occurred to him that Elijah was a great walker and perhaps his slim figure was partly attributable to that. He decided that he too would begin to walk more and made a mental note to put it on his list.

When they arrived home, Mrs. Bennet was just coming out of her library. She raised her eyebrows to see the large quantity of packages being brought into the house.

'Who has been spending their money on worthless trinkets, this time?' she enquired.

'You'll never guess,' Kit giggled.

'If I will never guess, then you had best tell me.'

'Oh my dear, we have been spending money on Mair; new gowns, new bonnets, new pelisses, new gloves,' Mr. Bennet told his wife.

'Spare me the list of masculine apparel,' Mrs. Bennet begged. She turned to Mair. 'I must confess that I am surprised, Mair. I would have thought that I would see the sun rise in the west sooner than our philosopher deign to take an interest in clothing.'

Mair blushed. He had always wanted the esteem of his mother and had always greatly envied Elijah' position as their mother's favourite son.

'You remember, I told you about Miss Bradley who took such a particular interest in Mair?' his father asked his mother.

'Would that I could forget,' she murmured.

'Well, we have decided that Mair must be made over and improved.'

'And what do you think of this plan, Mair?' asked his mother.

Mair blushed again. He did not know what to say, as he could not deny that that was the plan.

'I see Mair has no words so I will assume that silence means consent. I was not aware that you were looking for a wife, Mair?'

'Oh, Mrs. Bennet, how can you be so foolish. Of course, every young lad is looking for a wife. Why not Mair?'

'Possibly because I thought he had more sense,' Mrs. Bennet said but this was uttered so softly that only Mair caught it.

'Do you like this Miss Bradley, Mair?' his mother asked.

'She seems a most agreeable young lady; we are told that she is most industrious, and she is a great reader and scholar. She expressed such interest when I told her of your library.'

'Indeed? Perhaps we had better have this paragon, this great reader and scholar, over to dinner and I can judge for myself as to whether she would benefit from a visit to my library.'

'Oh what a good mother you have!' exclaimed Mr. Bennet. 'Am I not always saying what a good mother you have, boys?'

Kit and Mair exchanged glances but remained silent.

'Thank you, marm,' Mair said to his mother.

His father beamed. ' I shall invite her tomorrow. Only one course, for she is only an attorney's clerk and I do not want her to be overwhelmed.'

'That, I fear, is inevitable,' Mrs. Bennet said before retiring back to the library.


	4. Chapter 4 - Miss Bradley

Chapter Four - Miss Bradley

Miss Bradley came from a family of good breeding but her mother had suffered a grievous mishap to her fortunes several years earlier. The family had been left in impoverished circumstances. Miss Bradley had been obliged to take up a career and had decided on the law as a suitable profession. She was but lately come to Meryton, there on the recommendation of a friend of Mrs. Philips and was determined to work hard, oblige her employer and do well. She was also determined that she would marry to better herself, as that was another method to improve her fortune and respectability. However, being a sensible young woman, she was also determined to choose her spouse wisely.

Miss Bradley was duly invited to dinner and came. When she saw Mair in his new dress, she looked surprised and raised her eyebrows before complimenting both Mair and Kit on their new dresses. Mair hoped that meant that she approved of the alteration in his appearance. He especially hoped so as he had had to endure an hour of Mason with the hot curling tongs before his hair had been restyled to Mr. Bennet and Kit's satisfaction. Miss Bradley was the perfect guest. She complimented Mr. Bennet on the dinner. She told Mrs. Bennet that she had heard many complimentary things about Mrs. Bennet's library. She did not devote herself entirely to Mair but had the good manners to engage both Kit and Mair in conversation.

After dinner, she had the great honour of Mrs. Bennet inviting her to visit the library. The gentlemen did not see them for some time after that. When they did reappear, Miss Bradley was holding a book. This again was a great honour; Mrs. Bennet rarely allowed her books to be taken out of the house by visitors. She was invited to sit next to Mair while tea was poured. She talked to Mair about the library and the works contained therein until it was time to go.

'When you have finished that, you may return for another,' was Mrs. Bennet's way of granting Miss Bradley permission to use the library.

Miss Bradley said her goodbyes with equal politeness to each gentleman and Mrs. Bennet.

'I like her well enough,' said Mrs. Bennet after Miss Bradley's departure, 'not as foolish as many of the other young women and therefore less entertaining but I like her well enough.'

Later she commented to Mr. Bennet 'She seems a pleasant enough young woman, Mr. Bennet, 'but she seems to be too sensible to be interested in our silly Mair.'

'Oh, Mrs. Bennet, will you never tire of calling your boys silly! I am sure that there are many other sillier boys around than Mair and Kit.'

'Name them,' Mrs. Bennet said.

'She was just as polite to Kit as she was to Mair although she did sit with Mair after dinner.' admitted Mr. Bennet. 'Not like Miss Bingley, do you remember how she couldn't take her eyes off John?'

Mrs. Bennet made no reply.

Mr. Bennet continued, 'I did see her looking at Kit once or twice during dinner. I hope she will not decide to pursue Kit rather than Mair. That would not do at all. I think Kit can do better than an attorney's clerk. Perhaps I should drop a hint to Miss Bradley.'

'I think you had best leave well enough alone. I did not see that she had any particular interest in Kit,' Mrs. Bennet advised although without any real hope that Mr. Bennet would follow her advice.

Mair thought that Miss Bradley improved on further acquaintance and would be pleased to converse with him regularly. He knew that his father was already considering her as wife material and he hoped that this would not hinder their friendship, He thought it unlikely that Miss Bradley was herself considering him as a prospective match and for himself was unsure about the idea of Miss Bradley as a wife. That he liked her very much he admitted to himself but to be only married to an attorney's clerk! Could he not do better than that?

Chapter 5 - Improving Mair

Mair consulted his list of improvements in the privacy of his own room.

Item 6, apparel, had been taken care of as had Item 2, the improvement of his hair but there was still much to do. Item 3 – the improvement of his body. He had added the thought of walking more to the list and decided to implement a regime of walking daily to Meryton as a way to accomplish this. Then there was Item 1 – the improvement of his complexion. He had looked in his mirror earlier and to his horror, had spotted two or three pimples. He did not wish Miss Bradley to see him with those. He had always ignored the advice of Mr. Bennet and his brothers about his face before, considering it unworthy worldly vanity but perhaps it was time to reconsider.

Accordingly, he went into the parlour where Mr. Bennet and Kit were seated, both engaged in reading gentlemen's magazines.

'Papa, which lotion would you recommend to remove these?' Mair asked.

'Oh! Gowland's Lotion, without a doubt. It is much the best remedy but you must only use it for a few days at a time.'

'And to improve my complexion?'

'Oh, Bloom of Ninon. It has worked wonders for mine,' Mr. Bennet said.

'No, No, Papa! Not Bloom of Ninon. I read recently an article saying that some of the concoctions used by gentlemen were quite dangerous. It advised against the use of lotions containing lead, and that is the main ingredient of Bloom of Ninon, you know. It said that it is most ruinous to the health if applied too often.'

'What nonsense!' cried Mr. Bennet. 'Why, I use it regularly and it has never had any adverse effect.

The two boys looked at each other for a long moment but made no reply. Mair wondered if lead could affect the brain and emotions. Could that be the cause of his father's frequent and dramatic outbursts and fits of the vapours? He made a mental note to read up on the symptoms of lead poisoning.

'Perhaps, Papa, we could go into Meryton today to visit the apothecary?' Kit suggested.

Mr. Bennet considered this. 'I cannot go as I am far too busy with Hill and the linen, but you may go if you wish. You cannot have the coach though, Mrs. Bennet will not allow it.'

'We will be happy to walk.' Mair answered quickly before Kit could start to argue with their father. 'The exercise will be good for us.'

'In that case, can Mason come with us?' Kit begged. 'For we may have a great deal of bags to bring back with us.'

'Oh very well.' He added. 'And you may as well bring me back some more Bloom of Ninon, oh and Rigge's Liquid Bloom and a pot of Pear's Liquid Blooms of Rose.'

'Which shade ofrouge, do you want, Papa?'

'Rouge?' Mair was shocked. He had read enough sermons moralising about painted men. Surely his father did not wear rouge?

'I don't know why you wanted Mason to accompany us,' Mair told his brother as they walked to Meryton; Mason walking a discreet few yards behind them.

Kit opened his eyes wide. 'You are such a ninny sometimes Mair. We will have lots of purchases and I, for one, don't intend to burden myself with heavy bags.'

'No, you intend to burden Mason with them.'

'He is happy enough to get out of the house and away from Papa for a while,' Kit said, ignoring his comment.

They continued the walk in silence until they reached Meryton. There were two apothecaries.

'Paynter's or Greenland's?' Mair wondered out loud.

'Mrs. Paynter, without a doubt,' Kit said.

Mair had no reason to disagree so they entered the shop. It soon became obvious why Kit wanted to patronise this establishment. Mistress Paynter was a stout, middle-aged woman with a respectable air but the young woman next to her had youth, good looks and a fine figure. Mrs. Paynter was attending to a customer but the young woman stepped forward to deal with them.

'Good morning, Master Kit,' she said, bowing slightly.

Kit giggled. 'Good morning, Miss Paynter.'

She turned to Mair. 'And I believe I have the honour of addressing Master Bennet.' She bowed again.

This then was Mrs. Paynter's son, who was the recipient of many admiring glances from the other male customers who were, apparently, browsing.

'What can we do for you today?' she asked.

Mair hesitated. He would have preferred to deal with Mrs. Paynter. He did not relish telling this handsome young woman the reason why they had come to the shop. Kit stepped into the breach.

'Papa has commissioned us to fetch him some more of your excellent Milk of Roses,' he said. He turned to Mason. 'Is that not so, Mason?'

'Indeed, Master Kit.'

As they left the shop, they saw Miss Bradley just a few paces away, coming towards them. Mair's first thought was to compare her to Miss Paynter, so much more the complete gentlewoman. His second thought was horror at meeting her with the guilty evidence of their purchases. She could not possibly discern the nature of the brown paper packages in the bags dangling from Mair's hands but still Mair's cheeks burned with shame. At that moment, he had no need of the rouge so highly recommended by his father.

Miss Bradley halted when she saw them.

'Master Kit, Master Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter, this morning?'

Was it Mair's imagination or did he hear a warmth enter her tones when she addressed him? Miss Bradley looked at him, expecting a reply.

'I, we,...' Mair stuttered. He never lied but he had no desire to tell Miss Bradley the truth. Miss Bradley quirked an eyebrow.

Kit came to his rescue again.

'We have been carrying out some commissions for our papa,' he said. 'Where are you off to, Miss Bradley? Finding an excuse to leave the office? I cannot blame you on a fine morning such as this.'

It seemed to Mair that Miss Bradley stiffened slightly at this suggestion.

'I am on a commission of my own.' He bowed. 'I bid you good day, gentlemen.' He strode away.

'He doesn't need to be so mysterious,' Kit said.

'I think that she shows a proper sense of discretion,' Mair said.

A few steps on, Kit remarked, 'I believe that Miss Bradley should buy some Milk of Roses. It might help with her freckles. She would be quite handsome were it not for those freckles. Oh and her red hair.'

'As if a gentlewoman would ever use such lotions. I thought you had learnt better, Kit, than to judge only by outward appearances,' was Mair's cold reply.


	5. Chapter 5 - Improving Mair

Chapter 5 - Improving Mair

Mair consulted his list of improvements in the privacy of his own room.

Item 6, apparel, had been taken care of as had Item 2, the improvement of his hair but there was still much to do. Item 3 – the improvement of his body. He had added the thought of walking more to the list and decided to implement a regime of walking daily to Meryton as a way to accomplish this. Then there was Item 1 – the improvement of his complexion. He had looked in his mirror earlier and to his horror, had spotted two or three pimples. He did not wish Miss Bradley to see him with those. He had always ignored the advice of Mr. Bennet and his brothers about his face before, considering it unworthy worldly vanity but perhaps it was time to reconsider.

Accordingly, he went into the parlour where Mr. Bennet and Kit were seated, both engaged in reading gentlemen's magazines.

'Papa, which lotion would you recommend to remove these?' Mair asked.

'Oh! Gowland's Lotion, without a doubt. It is much the best remedy but you must only use it for a few days at a time.'

'And to improve my complexion?'

'Oh, Bloom of Ninon. It has worked wonders for mine,' Mr. Bennet said.

'No, No, Papa! Not Bloom of Ninon. I read recently an article saying that some of the concoctions used by gentlemen were quite dangerous. It advised against the use of lotions containing lead, and that is the main ingredient of Bloom of Ninon, you know. It said that it is most ruinous to the health if applied too often.'

'What nonsense!' cried Mr. Bennet. 'Why, I use it regularly and it has never had any adverse effect.'

The two boys looked at each other for a long moment but made no reply. Mair wondered if lead could affect the brain and emotions. Could that be the cause of his father's frequent and dramatic outbursts and fits of the vapours? He made a mental note to read up on the symptoms of lead poisoning.

'Perhaps, Papa, we could go into Meryton today to visit the apothecary?' Kit suggested.

Mr. Bennet considered this. 'I cannot go as I am far too busy with Hill and the linen, but you may go if you wish. You cannot have the coach though, Mrs. Bennet will not allow it.'

'We will be happy to walk.' Mair answered quickly before Kit could start to argue with their father. 'The exercise will be good for us.'

'In that case, can Mason come with us?' Kit begged. 'For we may have a great deal of bags to bring back with us.'

'Oh very well.' He added. 'And you may as well bring me back some more Bloom of Ninon, oh and Rigge's Liquid Bloom and a pot of Pear's Liquid Blooms of Rose.'

'Which shade ofrouge, do you want, Papa?'

'Rouge?' Mair was shocked. He had read enough sermons moralising about painted men. Surely his father did not wear rouge?

'I don't know why you wanted Mason to accompany us,' Mair told his brother as they walked to Meryton; Mason walking a discreet few yards behind them.

Kit opened his eyes wide. 'You are such a ninny sometimes Mair. We will have lots of purchases and I, for one, don't intend to burden myself with heavy bags.'

'No, you intend to burden Mason with them.'

'He is happy enough to get out of the house and away from Papa for a while,' Kit said, ignoring his comment.

They continued the walk in silence until they reached Meryton. There were two apothecaries.

'Paynter's or Greenland's?' Mair wondered out loud.

'Mrs. Paynter, without a doubt,' Kit said.

Mair had no reason to disagree so they entered the shop. It soon became obvious why Kit wanted to patronise this establishment. Mistress Paynter was a stout, middle-aged woman with a respectable air but the young woman next to her had youth, good looks and a fine figure. Mrs. Paynter was attending to a customer but the young woman stepped forward to deal with them.

'Good morning, Master Kit,' she said, bowing slightly.

Kit giggled. 'Good morning, Miss Paynter.'

She turned to Mair. 'And I believe I have the honour of addressing Master Bennet.' She bowed again.

This then was Mrs. Paynter's son, who was the recipient of many admiring glances from the other male customers who were, apparently, browsing.

'What can we do for you today?' she asked.

Mair hesitated. He would have preferred to deal with Mrs. Paynter. He did not relish telling this handsome young woman the reason why they had come to the shop. Kit stepped into the breach.

'Papa has commissioned us to fetch him some more of your excellent Milk of Roses,' he said. He turned to Mason. 'Is that not so, Mason?'

'Indeed, Master Kit.'

As they left the shop, they saw Miss Bradley just a few paces away, coming towards them. Mair's first thought was to compare her to Miss Paynter, so much more the complete gentlewoman. His second thought was horror at meeting her with the guilty evidence of their purchases. She could not possibly discern the nature of the brown paper packages in the bags dangling from Mair's hands but still Mair's cheeks burned with shame. At that moment, he had no need of the rouge so highly recommended by his father.

Miss Bradley halted when she saw them.

'Master Kit, Master Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter, this morning?'

Was it Mair's imagination or did he hear warmth enter her tones when she addressed him? Miss Bradley looked at him, expecting a reply.

'I, we,...' Mair stuttered. He never lied but he had no desire to tell Miss Bradley the truth. Miss Bradley quirked an eyebrow.

Kit came to his rescue again.

'We have been carrying out some commissions for our papa,' he said. 'Where are you off to, Miss Bradley? Finding an excuse to leave the office? I cannot blame you on a fine morning such as this.'

It seemed to Mair that Miss Bradley stiffened slightly at this suggestion.

'I am on a commission of my own.' He bowed. 'I bid you good day, gentlemen.' He strode away.

'He doesn't need to be so mysterious,' Kit said.

'I think that she shows a proper sense of discretion,' Mair said.

A few steps on, Kit remarked, 'I believe that Miss Bradley should buy some Milk of Roses. It might help with her freckles. She would be quite handsome were it not for those freckles. Oh, and her red hair.'

'As if a gentlewoman would ever use such lotions. I thought you had learnt better, Kit, than to judge only by outward appearances,' was Mair's cold reply.


	6. Chapter 6 More Information

Chapter 6 –More Information

Over the next month or so, Mair seemed to come across Miss Bradley regularly. Often when they visited Clarke's library, Miss Bradley was there.

Once upon seeing a volume of a Gothic novel in Kit's hands, she said, 'I cannot recommend that author. Have you read any of Mr. Radcliffe's novels?'

'Oh yes,' Kit said. ' _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ is my favourite.'

'Really, mine is _The Romance of the Forest_.'

'Are you then an aficionado of the Gothic novel?' Mair challenged her, quite shocked by this statement.

'Not as a general rule, but Mr. Radcliffe's novels have much to commend them. He has had many imitators with only a tenth of his talent. And certainly, there are some Gothic novels that should not be read by gentlemen.'

'Such as?' Kit asked innocently.

Miss Bradley did not answer that question, to Kit's obvious disappointment. Mair resolved to ask Miss Bradley privately for the names of the undesirables so that he could make sure to take them off Kit if he caught him reading one.

Miss Bradley turned to Mair. 'Have you read any?' A though struck her. 'Do you indeed read novels?'

'I generally prefer more serious books but I have read a few by Master Mario Edgeworth and Mr. Frank Burney, novels suitable for a gentleman.'

'Then you are missing a very great pleasure. I assure you that Mr. Radcliffe writes with great sensibility about the beauties of foreign landscapes and his stories always have a moral.'

She searched amongst the bookshelves and finding a volume, proffered it to Mair. 'Here. Might I suggest that you read this and see if you do not agree with me? We could perhaps discuss it once you have read it.'

Mair was not going to refuse anything that would enable her to have another entertaining and enlightening conversation with Miss Bradley.

She accepted the book.

Mair had begun walking regularly. At first, he attempted to go too far and returned hot and exhausted. However, common sense told him to limit his walks to what was manageable and he found that by slowly and steadily increasing the length of his walks, that within a few weeks he was able to walk much further and with much vigour retained at the end than before. He had not found any difference in his size however, and consoled himself that the exercise would result in some loss of weight eventually. He then realised that he had made no changes to his diet and began to control himself with regard to the comfits and sweets that were so beloved of Mr. Bennet.

He often seemed to find Miss Bradley walking across the fields at the same time as himself. Miss Bradley, it appeared, too believed in the efficacy of walking as exercise. They discussed the importance of exercise in keeping a healthy regime amongst other topics.

About a week after she had suggested _The Romance of the Forest_ to Mair, they once again met each other in the country lanes. By mutual consent, they proceeded to walk together.

'So, how are you coming along with the book?' she asked.

'I have just finished it,' was Mair's reply.

Miss Bradley looked surprised then checked herself. 'I own, I did not expect you to finish it so quickly but then, I forgot that you are a great reader.'

'Yes,' agreed Mair, unhappily, he could never forget that ladies did not usually like gentleman to be great readers.

'I am all eagerness to hear your opinion of the novel. Do not spare me, I urge you, if your report is unfavourable. I prefer honesty in all things.'

Mair hesitated; did she really mean that? But looking into that open countenance, he believed that Miss Bradley meant what she said and he honoured her for it. Mair found that the more they met, the more he liked her, and began to wonder if perhaps marrying an attorney's clerk might not be such a bad thing after all. If perhaps her decision to marry well had been a hasty and unconsidered one. Her happiness with Miss Bradley continued until a ball held at the assembly rooms.

Mair knew that he and Miss Bradley would only be able to dance two dances together, any more would be shocking unless they were engaged. However, she had looked forward to some conversation even in the company of others. But Miss Bradley brought a friend from out of town to the ball, a Miss Sutton. Miss Sutton was large and loud, and Mair was not particularly taken with her but he was as polite as possible when introduced to her. Miss Sutton stared at her, the entire time that Mair was conversing with her, which made Mair feel very uncomfortable.

Later on that evening, Mair was standing, looking at the dancers and at Miss Bradley in particular who was dancing with Simon Long when he heard his name mentioned by Miss Sutton who must be close by.

'I'm down to see my old friend, Bradley. That's the red haired lady dancing with that tall, stout girl over yonder. Thinking of marrying one of her employer's nephews. Good for her career prospects but I wouldn't choose such a dull boy and plain to boot. But little choice, she was warned off the pretty nephew. And at least courting him has gained him access to a fine library the mother has, Bradley has always been a queer fish about books. The plain one's prettied up from all accounts from when she first met him. God knows what he looked like before Apparently, he is going on a long visit to some rich relatives soon so I advised Bradley, "get in quick and fix your interest before he goes, no knowing who he might meet while he's away. Some women have odd taste in fellows." And she said….'

But Mair could bear to hear no more and fled the ballroom before Miss Sutton could detect him, his face burning and his eyes filling with tears. He could hardly believe that Miss Bradley of whom he had harboured feelings of respect and affections could have said such cruel cold words about him. He struggled to compose himself and sat down in a quiet corner to accelerate the process.

Stephen Long found him there.

'Mair, whatever can the matter be?' he asked. 'You look most distressed.'

'Oh! Stephen, I have discovered something most shocking about Miss Bradley.' Mair said.

Stephen immediately sat down beside Mair and asked for details.

'Stephen, I have been deceived in Miss Bradley. I thought her a most amiable and pleasant gentlewoman but I was wrong. He has deceived me most cruelly.'

'How?' asked Stephen, wishing that Mair would get to the specifics.

'I thought that she liked me, I know that I am not the prettiest boy in the neighbourhood but I hoped that she did have some regard for me and that was based on mutual compatibility and respect for my abilities. But I have just heard her friend Miss Sutton say that Miss Bradley only encouraged my friendship to gain access to my mother's library and to improve her standing with my aunt. She is prepared to make a sacrifice by marrying me if it will further her career.'

'But, my dear Mair, did you not say to me that you and she had talked about and agreed on, the advisability of making a prudent marriage?'

'Yes, but only if you also respected and esteemed the person, not merely on the grounds of mere mercenary principles, which she clearly is prepared to do.'

Stephen was very sorry to hear this and said so, protesting that he had never really liked Miss Bradley.

'I must find my father and beg him to let us go home now,' continued Mair. 'I cannot bear to see Miss Bradley.'

He also wanted a period of quiet reflection to calm his emotions, which would not be possible at a noisy and crowded ball. Stephen eagerly said that he would find Mr. Bennet and bring him over to Mair.

He was as good as his word and Mr. Bennet was brought over, as well as Mr. Long as Mr. Bennet had invited him to accompany him.

Mair asked his father if it would be possible to leave, as he was feeling unwell.

'Leave? Leave early?' Mr. Bennet said, greatly astonished. 'It is very selfish of you to want to leave early when Kit has so many dances promised to so many ladies and I have not finished my conversation with Mr. Long. Do you really feel unwell?'

Here, Mr. Long, the kindly uncle of Stephen intervened, looking at Mair, he said 'Mair is not looking at all well and perhaps he should go home.'

This greatly annoyed his father who considered that he was the best judge of his children's health.

'I should have no hesitation about leaving if you were really ill, but I am sure that it is just the headache. No, no, it is far too early to leave. If you have a headache, you had best sit quietly and wait for the ball to end.'

Mair was forced to wait until the end of the ball, agonising over the prospect of facing Miss Bradley. Luckily however, he was able to avoid her by moving away when she came anywhere near the corner he was sitting in and not returning until he had seen that she had departed from the ball.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Proposal from Miss Bradley

Chapter Seven – A Proposal from Miss Bradley

It was not long until the family departed for Humberton and then Pemberley. They could not go soon enough for Mair. The flurry of preparations before the departure helped keep him occupied but his remaining spare time was spent in constantly thinking about Miss Bradley. The shock and disappointment was not something that he could easily recover from despite all his admonitions to himself and the repeating of words of advice from the classics. Miss Bradley's words about respecting and esteeming one's spouse came to him again and again. Each time, Mair grew angry again at her hypocrisy and underhandedness. Mair examined his own conduct minutely to see if he had anything to reproach himself about but concluded that he did not.

His new dresses were delivered. Any pleasure that Mair might have felt as he tried each pretty creation on before packing them away, was destroyed by the words he kept hearing repeated in his head, 'Plain to boot.'

The evening shadows were beginning to fall over the gardens the next day when Mair and Kit took a stroll around the garden. Mair happened to catch sight of Miss Bradley coming towards them.

He stiffened and said to Kit, "I have changed my mind. I will return to the house.'

He at once turned around and began to walk away, leaving Kit to stand there, staring after him, puzzled for a moment before beginning to run to catch him up.

'Master Bennet!' Miss Bradley called.

Mair pretended not to hear her and continued to walk away, faster than before. However, Miss Bradley had much longer legs than he and easily caught him up.

'Did you not hear me call you?' she asked.

'Did you call me?' Mair feigned ignorance.

'Yes, but no matter, Master Bennet, I would like to speak to you on a very important matter.'

She looked earnestly at him and then at Kit who immediately said that he wished to smell the roses on the other side of the garden. He moved away before Mair could protest.

'Important matter?' echoed Mair. He was sure that he sounded like a parrot.

'Very, I.., could you not stop for a moment please, Master Bennet?'

Mair reluctantly halted and looked at Miss Bradley. She coughed and began again.

'I wish to say something very particular to you, Master Bennet.'

'Yes?' Mair wondered that she could not detect the coldness of his tone.

'We have only recently become acquainted but I flatter myself that there is a growing liking and even attachment between ourselves. Master Bennet, would you do me the honour of consenting to be my husband?'

She had done it. She had actually asked him to marry her in order to stop any other lady forming an attachment to him while he was away. But this did not expose jealousy on her part only calculation. If she had only asked him before the ball! He would have been so delighted. Then he reflected that if he had consented to a proposal before he had heard the conversation at the ball, it would have been very difficult to withdraw from the engagement.

Miss Bradley was gazing at him. She was expecting him to say something.

'You are asking me to marry you?' He had done it again; he was a parrot.

'If you would be so kind,' answered Miss Bradley, half laughing.

This inflamed Mair. She did not even give him the courtesy of seriousness.

'And why should you wish to marry me, Miss Bradley?'

She looked puzzled. 'Why should I wish to marry you?' Now, it was her turn to sound like a parrot.

'I would like to know your reasoning behind this proposal. We are both rational creatures. I am sure that you have given a great deal of thought to this.'

Miss Bradley frowned. 'Why would I not wish to marry you?' she tried.

'A very charming answer, Miss Bradley but it will not do. Please answer my question.'

'Because you are an intelligent and educated man and I believe that it would greatly enhance my chance of future contentment with you as my husband.'

'And does the fact that my aunt is your employer have anything to do with your proposal?'

Miss Bradley blinked at the question. 'It did slightly, but only slightly influence me,' she admitted. 'It made the prospect even sweeter.'

'Therefore I take it that if I had not been related to your employer, I would not be receiving this marriage proposal?'

'Your assumption is incorrect. I would have proposed whether you were Mrs. Philip's nephew or not. That was not the major factor in my decision.'

'Really? Because I heard you speak differently to your friend, Miss Sutton, the evening of the ball," Mair told her.

'What did you think you heard me say?'

'I heard her say she had asked you how your campaign to marry one of your employer's nephews was going. I heard that you told him that choosing the plainer nephew had its advantages and although I was only tolerable, beggars could not be choosers.' He flung the words at Miss Bradley and saw her recoil as if they had been stones.

'Master Bennet, whatever you may have heard, please let me explain," Miss Bradley began.

'No. I cannot conceive of an explanation that would satisfy me. I do not wish to marry you Miss Bradley. I have been much deceived in you. I thought you a woman of good character who possessed both sense and a delicacy of feeling but you have revealed yourself to be a calculating, cold hearted, mercenary woman. Good day to you, madam.'

Mair called to Kit, 'Come now, it is time to go into the house.'

He turned on his heel without waiting to see if Kit followed, and walked into the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw Miss Bradley staring after him. His eyes were burning but he vowed fiercely to himself that he would not cry.

'What happened?' asked Kit as he entered the hallway. 'Have you quarreled?'

'Miss Bradley and I do not agree,' replied Mair.

'Ooh, so you have quarreled. What about?'

'Kit, I must beg you never to mention Miss Bradley's name to me again,' Mair said impressively. Kit gaped at him.

As he went up the stairs, as swiftly as he could in his skirts, he could hear his father calling, 'who is that? Miss Bradley? And is she not coming in? Why did she come then?'

Mair could not bear the torrent of questions. He was glad to reach the sanctuary of his room. He had been very afraid that he might burst into tears while talking to Miss Bradley, and then when talking to Kit. He was extremely glad that it had not occurred at that point. His tears fell for some time before he was able to gain his composure.

Then he heard his father storming up the stairs and braced himself. His father flung open the bedroom.

'Why did Miss Bradley go away so quickly? What did she say to you?'

Mair hesitated. He had no wish to lie to his father.

'He came to propose.'

'To propose?' shrieked his father. 'Oh what wonderful news.'

'I declined her proposal,' Mair said quickly.

'You declined her? Mair, what were you thinking?'

'Miss Bradley and I would not suit.'

'Is it because he is only an attorney's clerk? A little low for us but you may never get another one, you know.'

Mair had not considered that people might think that he would turn down the proposal because of Miss Bradley's status. He was not surprised that his father might think this but he hoped that Miss Bradley did not.

'That is not the reason,' he said.

'Then why?'

Mair found that even if Miss Bradley had only wanted to marry him to improve his prospects, he did not wish to tell his father that. His father would tell his uncle who would tell his aunt and that might damage Miss Bradley. He had no wish to injure her.

'I prefer not to discuss it,' he said.

'You prefer? I am your father and I have a right to know.'

Mair said nothing. His father waited for a while but Mair was determined not to have any more words about the matter. In the end, his father turned and left the room with an angry flurry of skirts.


	8. Chapter 8 Humberton & Pemberley

Chapter 8 – A Visit to Humberton and Pemberley

They set off the next day for Humberton, the home of Mrs. and Mr. Bingley. Mair found that his father's constant complaints and his attempts to resolve them, helped with diverting his thoughts from Miss Bradley on the long journey. Mr. Bennet was not in the least grateful for Mair's efforts. Mrs. Bennet read constantly in the coach until the light became too bad, sheltering behind the ramparts of her book, ignoring Mr. Bennet as best she could.

'My seat is not comfortable,' Mr Bennet complained.

'I will change places with you, Papa,' Mair said and they switched places not without some difficulty, as the coach was jolting along.

'That is the least you can do, considering how you have tormented me these last few days,' Mr Bennet told him.

Mair held his tongue.

'This seat is no more comfortable than the one I sat in before,' Mr Bennet declared.

Mrs. Bennet looked up from her book.

'It is highly likely that the other seats in this coach are no more comfortable than the one you are now sitting on. You must make the best of your choice, my dear.' The tone in which this was said made it clear that Mrs. Bennet would not tolerate any more changes.

At the inn, the innkeeper's husband was not deferential enough and did not provide a supper that took account of the delicate sensibilities of Mr. Bennet. Mair undertook to negotiate the provision of the delicacies that Mr. Bennet craved.

Kit gamely played his part by trying to talk on topics which Mr. Bennet most enjoyed discussing but it was difficult to steer him away from his grievances. Mair at length began to wonder if marriage to a hypocrite such as Miss Bradley might be preferable to spinnerhood with his father.

'I cannot conceive why Mrs Darcy will not allow Lydia and my dear Wickham to stay at Pemberley,' Mr. Bennet said as they began to approach Humberton.

This was a complaint that they had heard many times before. Mair thought he understood Darcy's reluctance to allow their presence at her home. Who would want such a scoundrel there?

At last they arrived at Humberton. John and Bingley were waiting on the steps to greet them and so, were Lydior and Wickham. This was an unwelcome surprise to Mair but not to Kit and Mr. Bennet. It afforded Mrs. Bennet much amusement to observe their various reactions.

'Is it not a joy to see our dear Lydior and Wickham again?' she asked in tones of deepest sarcasm that but missed by all save Mair.

'Lydior and Wickham, my dear girl and boy, what are you doing here?' asked Mr. Bennet all joy and excitement.

It was obvious what they were doing there, thought Mair. They must have used up all their money and were exploiting the Bingleys' generosity until Bingley's patience wore out.

'I wanted to see my new nieces,' Lydior explained, 'and welcome them to the family.'

A family that you don't deserve to belong to, Mair thought fiercely. He noted that Lydior was ignoring the fact that he and Wickham would never be allowed to enter the portals of Pemberley and so would never see Elijah's and Darcy's child.

He did not greet them but this went unnoticed in Mr. Bennet's exuberant, and Kit's more restrained, welcome.

'How long have you been here?' Kit asked.

'Oh! A week or so,' Lydior airily said.

Mair deduced from the glances exchanged between John and Bingley that their stay had already been considerably longer than a week.

Mair observed Lydior and Wickham closely over dinner. It seemed to him that neither had changed in the slightest. Lydior was still Lydior, headstrong and heedless, and Wickham was still Wickham, charming and as unreliable as ever. Mair thought that Wickham's good looks were starting to fade, and her figure was not as good as before, her life of dissipation was starting to make its mark. Lydior still referred to Wickham as, 'my dearest Wickham'. Wickham in turn, made little effort, even with his family around her, to conceal her contempt for him. That could have been my lot in life; a wife who despised me, Mair thought and he thanked God for his principles and the chance overheard conversation at the ball.

They stayed two weeks at Humberton before departing to Pemberley. Mair made the acquaintance of her niece and agreed with her doting parents that she was a bonny baby whose intelligence was prodigious for her very tender years. She noted that she did not see Lydior step into the nursery once.

Lydior and Wickham were still in residence when the Longbourn party left although Bingley had begun to talk of giving them a hint to be gone. Mair was certain that the pair could ignore a hint for a very long time and that nothing would push them out of the house apart from some very plain speaking on Bingley's part.

Everyone except Mr. Bennet was glad to part from Lydior and Wickham, even Kit. He now found Lydior embarrassing and ungentlemanly and did not like to be reminded of his former wild behaviour. Mr. Bennet lamented the entire thirty miles to Pemberley about the fact that Lydior and Wickham were not welcome there and then promptly forgot about them on arrival.

Only Elijah was waiting to greet them. Darcy had not been available to greet them on their first arrival. Mair commended her good sense.

Pemberley and its grounds were as beautiful as ever. Mair looked forward to taking long walks in the grounds, perhaps with Elijah. He had not taken much exercise at Pemberley on his infrequent visits before and wanted to show his brother that he too could appreciate the glories of the landscape. He was also eager to explore Darcy's extensive library. Darcy had one of the best libraries in Derbyshire and probably in England.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lady Eustacia Watford

Chapter 9 – Lady Eustacia Watford and a Proposal

They were not the only guests at Pemberley; Darcy also had a distant relative, a Lady Eustacia Watkins, already staying as a guest. Lady Eustacia was a very wealthy widow of good family. She was a large, tall woman with neither looks nor manners to recommend her. Malicious tongues whispered that her previous two husbands had died as the easiest way to escape from her. She had two young sons who she frequently referred to as 'my poor, fatherless boys,' but forgot entirely as soon as she had finished speaking of them.

She was desperate to have a daughter and heir. She had been looking since the death of her last husband for a suitable replacement; however, it seemed that was a dearth of eligible, beautiful, young gentlemen and their parents desperate enough to be willing to put up with a wife who was both ugly and oafish, however rich and titled she might be. Lady Eustacia had been surprised by her lack of success so far but she had learnt from her rejections. She was not a sensible woman but she realised reluctantly that she might need to reduce her expectations if she were to marry for a third time. She wanted a husband to admire her. She had been greatly impressed by Elijah and John, both siring daughters the first time round and it had given her an interest in meeting their two younger brothers.

The Bennets met Lady Eustacia at dinner. She eyed the two boys, Kit and Mair throughout dinner.

'Why is Lady Eustacia staring at us?' Kit whispered to Mair, 'I own, I do not like it.'

'Perhaps she is like Lord Cather and thinks us to be too lowly to allowed to visit,' Mair whispered back.

Lady Eustacia had no scruple about telling the dinner party about her efforts to find a suitable husband, only in her account she had not yet found one because of her strict standards.

'I require a husband who is both modest and gentlemanlike, who understands the importance of propriety and respectability.'

'She requires someone who will accept her,' Kit whispered to Mair.

'My poor fatherless boys need a new father,' Lady Eustacia continued. 'And I have not yet got my daughter and heir. Of course, I do not insinuate that I have the same claim to greatness as Henrietta the Eighth but I find myself in much the same difficulty as Her Majesty was before her marriage to John Seymour.'

Elijah was struck by her comparing herself to Henrietta VIII and wondered how this would help any further matrimonial pursuits. He thought it unlikely that most young gentlemen would relish the matrimonial career of John Seymour.

Mr. Bennet was very much inclined to ignore Lady Eustacia until he discovered her title and how wealthy she was. He then started to entertain a notion of her being suitable for one of his boys. He briefly considered Kit but then dismissed the idea, he himself could not have borne to marry an ugly woman and he saw no need to inflict such a fate on his second youngest son but he thought that Lady Eustacia might do very well for Mair.

He said as much to his wife on retiring to bed the night after his discovery of Lady Eustacia's wealth.

'Does not Mair already have a suitor?' Mrs. Bennet enquired.

'What? That Bradley girl who comes to see you every week? Do you pay no attention to your sons, madam? No, she proposed but Mair turned her down. I own, I was vexed with Mair at the time but it has all turned out for the best. Lady Eustacia would be a much better catch for Mair.'

'Mair might still prefer the Bradley girl,' Mrs. Bennet pointed out.

'I'll give you that she certainly has the better looks but what sort of establishment can she offer Mair as an attorney's clerk? Lady Eustacia has a fine mansion and five thousand a year.'

'And two poor fatherless boys, as she told us several times,' commented Mrs. Bennet dryly. 'Do you think that Mair would enjoy being a stepfather?'

'I should think she might like it immensely. She has always enjoyed preaching to us.'

This, Mrs. Bennet could not deny and the conversation ended there.

Before long Lady Eustacia had made up her mind that Mair would be the most suitable candidate for her attentions. She had been attracted by Kit's prettiness but was painfully aware from previous experience that the prettier the man, the less likely she was to find favour in his eyes. She was aware of the difficulties that an older woman might face with a pretty, young husband. Mair was tolerable enough and she preferred a man who talked little. She knew that the Bennets were of lower social rank, which could be an advantage to her; they were more likely to be impressed by a baronette. She therefore began a most determined campaign.

Mair now found to his surprise, that wherever he went, Lady Eustacia was sure to follow. If she went for a walk with either Elijah or Kit, Lady Eustacia would very soon appear and offer to accompany them. If there was an excursion organised, then Lady Eustacia made every effort to be in the same carriage as him. Only the nursery seemed safe from an invasion by Lady Eustacia.

Mair was so little used to being courted that it took Kit's teasing and Mrs. Bennet's often loudly voiced speculations for him to realise what was happening. Once he had realised, Mair was unsure as to his feelings. It was certainly flattering to have such assiduous attentions paid to him but he was not attracted to Lady Eustacia. Despite himself, he compared her to Miss Bradley and found her wanting. However, he could not deny that Lady Eustacia not only met the criteria on his list but also indeed, surpassed them. To have a suitor who was not only respectable and wealthy but titled as well was more than he expected. He chose not to think about the qualities that he had not written on his list.

Lady Eustacia proposed after a month of constant civility and compliments. One morning while she, Mr Bennet and Mair were out for a walk down to the river, she whispered to his mother, who suddenly declared an interest in a statue a little way back and retraced his steps. Lady Eustacia then stopped in front of Mair, forcing him to halt and made her declaration.

'You may not be aware of what I am about to say, Master Bennet, but I hope that your reception of my words will be gracious. Master Bennet, would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?'

Although Mair had been wondering if Lady Eustacia would propose, he still could not fully believe that she had serious intentions.

'You are asking me to marry you?'

'I am indeed, and your natural modesty does you credit. I admit that I have been a little unconventional in that I have not yet asked your mother for consent, but the fullness of my feelings would not allow me to delay a moment longer.'

Lady Eustacia wished to be secure of the young gentleman before asking permission of his parents; she had learnt that young gentlemen and their parents could be at odds over their future spouses.

'I most ardently admire you and wish you to be my bridegroom. Will you be mine?'

Mair hesitated for a moment. Did he want to marry Lady Eustacia, no matter how flattering her proposal was? Then the notion of announcing to Miss Bradley that he was to be married to a baronette came into his mind and he nodded his head.

'You are saying yes?' Lady Eustacia enquired.

'Yes,' Mair managed to stammer and then said more clearly, 'Yes, I will marry you, Lady Eustacia.'

'You have made me the happiest woman in England,' Lady Eustacia said and shook his hand. She then turned about and began to walk briskly back towards the house.

'What about our walk?' asked Mair.

'I wish to ask your mother's permission immediately,' Lady Eustacia told him over her shoulder. 'I think I may dare to hope that I have your father's already.'

Mair blushed. So, Lady Eustacia had also heard his father talking about his hopes of a proposal from her.

His father came running towards them with an expectant face.

Lady Eustacia bowed to him. 'I am pleased to be able to say that your son has made me the happiest woman in the world.'

Mr. Bennet shrieked.

As soon as they were at the house, Lady Eustacia enquired of the servants where Mrs. Bennet was to be found. Mair could have told her without reference to the servants, Mrs. Bennet would, of course, be in the library.

Lady Eustacia hastened off to the library and Mair went to tell his father. His father was with Elijah and Kit in the nursery. Mair thought of asking to speak to him privately but reasoned that his father would be so loud once he heard the news that discretion would be impossible.

'I have some good news,' he announced.

'Good news, what good news?' Mr. Bennet asked, shaking a rattle at his granddaughter.

'Lady Eustacia has asked me to marry him,' he started but before he could say another word, his father erupted, 'I knew it, I knew it! You clever boy!'

'Papa, Mair has not said that he accepted her,' Elijah pointed out.

'Oh Elijah! Of course, he accepted her. You did accept her, didn't you, Mair?' his father asked anxiously.

Mair confirmed that he had accepted Lady Eustacia's proposal. He saw an incredulous look on Elijah's face before he congratulated him.

Kit was not so circumspect. 'No, really?' he gasped and then, recollecting himself, also congratulated Mair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Lady Eustacia Proposes

Before long Lady Eustacia had made up her mind that Mair would be the most suitable candidate for her attentions. She had been attracted by Kit's prettiness but was painfully aware from previous experience that the prettier the man, the less likely she was to find favour in his eyes. She was aware of the difficulties that an older woman might face with a pretty, young husband. Mair was tolerable enough and she preferred a man who talked little. She knew that the Bennets were of lower social rank, which could be an advantage to her; they were more likely to be impressed by a baronette. She therefore began a most determined campaign.

Mair now found to his surprise, that wherever he went, Lady Eustacia was sure to follow. If she went for a walk with either Elijah or Kit, Lady Eustacia would very soon appear and offer to accompany them. If there was an excursion organised, then Lady Eustacia made every effort to be in the same carriage as him. Only the nursery seemed safe from an invasion by Lady Eustacia.

Mair was so little used to being courted that it took Kit's teasing and Mrs. Bennet's often loudly voiced speculations for him to realise what was happening. Once he had realised, Mair was unsure as to his feelings. It was certainly flattering to have such assiduous attentions paid to him but he was not attracted to Lady Eustacia. Despite himself, he compared her to Miss Bradley and found her wanting. However, he could not deny that Lady Eustacia not only met the criteria on his list but also indeed, surpassed them. To have a suitor who was not only respectable and wealthy but titled as well was more than he expected. He chose not to think about the qualities that he had not written on his list.

Lady Eustacia proposed after a month of constant civility and compliments. One morning while she, Mr Bennet and Mair were out for a walk down to the river, she whispered to his mother, who suddenly declared an interest in a statue a little way back and retraced his steps. Lady Eustacia then stopped in front of Mair, forcing him to halt and made her declaration.

'You may not be aware of what I am about to say, Master Bennet, but I hope that your reception of my words will be gracious. Master Bennet, would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?'

Although Mair had been wondering if Lady Eustacia would propose, he still could not fully believe that she had serious intentions.

'You are asking me to marry you?'

'I am indeed, and your natural modesty does you credit. I admit that I have been a little unconventional in that I have not yet asked your mother for consent, but the fullness of my feelings would not allow me to delay a moment longer.'

Lady Eustacia wished to be secure of the young gentleman before asking permission of his parents; she had learnt that young gentlemen and their parents could be at odds over their future spouses.

'I most ardently admire you and wish you to be my bridegroom. Will you be mine?'

Mair hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to marry Lady Eustacia, no matter how flattering her proposal was? Then the notion of announcing to Miss Bradley that he was to be married to a baronette came into his mind and he nodded his head.

'You are saying yes?' Lady Eustacia enquired.

'Yes,' Mair managed to stammer and then said more clearly, 'Yes, I will marry you, Lady Eustacia.'

'You have made me the happiest woman in England,' Lady Eustacia said and shook his hand. She then turned about and began to walk briskly back towards the house.

'What about our walk?' asked Mair.

'I wish to ask your mother's permission immediately,' Lady Eustacia told him over her shoulder. 'I think I may dare to hope that I have your father's already.'

Mair blushed. So, Lady Eustacia had also heard his father talking about his hopes of a proposal from her.

His father came running towards them with an expectant face.

Lady Eustacia bowed to him. 'I am pleased to be able to say that your son has made me the happiest woman in the world.'

Mr. Bennet shrieked.

As soon as they were at the house, Lady Eustacia enquired of the servants where Mrs. Bennet was to be found. Mair could have told her without reference to the servants, Mrs. Bennet would, of course, be in the library.

Lady Eustacia hastened off to the library and Mair went to tell his father. His father was with Elijah and Kit in the nursery. Mair thought of asking to speak to him privately but reasoned that his father would be so loud once he heard the news that discretion would be impossible.

'I have some good news,' he announced.

'Good news, what good news?' Mr. Bennet asked, shaking a rattle at his granddaughter.

'Lady Eustacia has asked me to marry him,' he started but before he could say another word, his father erupted, 'I knew it, I knew it! You clever boy!'

'Papa, Mair has not said that he accepted her,' Elijah pointed out.

'Oh Elijah! Of course, he accepted her. You did accept her, didn't you, Mair?' his father asked anxiously.

Mair confirmed that he had accepted Lady Eustacia's proposal. He saw an incredulous look on Elijah's face before he congratulated him.

Kit was not so circumspect. 'No, really?' he gasped and then, recollecting himself, also congratulated Mair.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lady Eustacia's Visit

Chapter 11 – Lady Eustacia's visit to Longbourn

On arrival at Longbourn, Mr. Bennet scrambled down out of the coach and hurried towards Hill, their long-suffering housekeeper who was waiting for them at the entrance.

'Oh! Hill, I have such news. Master Mair has become engaged to a titled lady, a baronette, no less. He is such a clever boy.'

Mair blushed that his father would talk so to a servant even one who had served the family for as long as Hill had.

'We have only a fortnight to prepare before she arrives.' Mr. Bennet disappeared into the house still talking, followed by Hill.

'I fear my boys that it will be a long fortnight,' prophesied Mrs. Bennet.

Mair had looked forward to visiting his Uncle Philips and the announcement of his engagement. As he had expected, his father had not been within the walls of the Philips' home for more than a few moments before saying to his brother,

'you will never guess what has happened, my dear brother, I am sure,' and then before Mr. Philips had even a second to speculate, continuing with, 'my clever boy, Mair, has become engaged and to a baronette, no less. What do you make of that?'

Uncle Philips was all joy and curiousity and Mr. Bennet thoroughly enjoyed giving him all the details as far as he could. Mair had firmly refused to give details of the actual proposal, murmuring, 'that is between Lady Eustacia and myself, Papa,' which, momentarily irritated Mr. Bennet but he soon forgot it in the pleasure of spreading the news amongst those gathered there. Mair pictured Miss Bradley being told, turning a little pale and unable to speak for a few moments.

He next met Miss Bradley at an evening gathering at his uncle's. However, the encounter with Miss Bradley was not as satisfying as he hoped. Miss Bradley bowed to him when she came across Mair and said, 'I have heard that you are to be congratulated. My felicitations on your engagement, I hope you and your intended will be very happy.' She then moved on, leaving Mair to bite his lip and ruminate on Miss Bradley's composure and the difference between the imagined encounters and the reality.

The two days before Lady Eustacia's arrival passed quickly, too quickly for Mr. Bennet's liking, and Lady Eustacia duly arrived. During those two days, Mair had thought himself into, if not love, then a very positive liking for Lady Eustacia, and her appearance as she descended out of the carriage was a little shock for him. Lady Eustacia was larger and taller than he remembered, and much louder in voice. He saw with dismay that she wore a very fine dress that was just a little too tight for her and many jewels that flashed and sparkled in the sunlight. Lady Eustacia immediately advanced to him and shook his hand vigorously.

'My dear Mair, it is a very great pleasure to see you again.'

Turning to Mrs. and Mr. Bennet, he added, 'And a great pleasure to see you again also, of course.'

Then she turned back to her valet who had accompanied her, and ordered her to make sure that her boxes and cases were delivered straight to her chambers without mishap or loss.

Mair could see that Lady Eustacia was doing her best to be as charming and as polite as she could, which was not always as much as could have been wished for. On being shown Longbourne's grounds, she murmured some pleasantry then immediately mentioned that the grounds at Queen's Stratton were twice as large and three times as pleasant. However, she found no fault with the food and showed her appreciation by eating everything that came within her sphere of operation at the table. Mair found that within a few hours of the arrival of Lady Eustacia, he was dreading the meeting of Lady Eustacia and Miss Bradley instead of looking forward to displaying her to his neighbours, For, although to most, she would seem a most distinguished person, he feared Miss Bradley's discerning mind.

At length, the meeting he had dreaded took place at a dinner given by the Lucases in honour of Mrs. and Mr. Collins who, along with their little daughter, were gracing the neighbourhood. Mrs. Collins was all effusive praise to Lady Eustacia and even more so when she learnt that they were soon to be related by marriage. Lady Eustacia became expansive in the light of the compliments paid by Mrs. Collins and Mair heard Queens Stratton mentioned even more times than the names of Lord Cather De Bourgh and Rosings, if that were possible. It would have been amusing if he had not been aware of Miss Bradley nearby. He blushed to hear such boastfulness and looked across to where Miss Bradley stood. She was looking steadily at Lady Eustacia with a grave, thoughtful expression on her face.

When Miss Bradley was introduced to Lady Eustacia, the former on learning her profession, sneered, said, 'and very useful to your employer, no doubt,' before immediately turning away and engaging Lady Wilhelmina in conversation.

Mair's agony continued at the dinner table. His father was most anxious to display the latest prize captured by one of his sons. He spoke of nothing else but the wedding and encouraged Lady Eustacia to talk about her home, her wealth and her possessions.

'I believe that, a lady of your exquisite taste must possess a fireplace as excellent as the one at Rosings,' said Mrs. Collins.

'I have not had the pleasure of visiting Rosings but I am sure that the fireplace at Queens Stratton must be as fine.'

'When will you be holding the marriage?' asked Lord Lucas.

'Very soon, I trust. My poor, fatherless boys are in need of a new mother and Queens Stratton needs a new mistress.'

'Is Queens Stratton near any sizeable towns?' Lady Lucas asked.

'No, it is quite remote. The nearest town is a good day's ride away.'

'Oh, that is a pity,' Lord Lucas said. 'What will you do without a circulating library, Mair?'

'I'm sure that there is a fine library at Queens Stratton,' Mrs. Collins said, nodding at Lady Eustacia.

'There is indeed. But Mair will have no time for books. His household duties and care of the children will leave him no time for that,' Lady Eustacia replied firmly. Then he added, 'besides, I cannot say that I fully approve of men reading. I believe that it the cause of much spoiling of character. It gives them ideas above and beyond their capacity for reason.'

Mair was too shocked to speak. He looked down at the table, afraid of catching Miss Bradley's eye.


	12. Chapter 12 A Talk with Miss Bradley

Chapter 12

Mair was walking down to the fields to gain some much needed time along with his thoughts when he met with Miss Bradley striding along the lane.

'Forgive the intrusion, Master Bennet but I wish to speak to you alone.'

Mair's heart beat a little faster.

'Why?' he asked.

'This is a matter of some delicacy but I feel I must speak. Master Bennet, do you truly intend to marry Lady Eustacia?'

'I am engaged to her,' Mair pointed out.

'But are you serious in your intentions?' Miss Bradley persisted.

'Why should I not be?'

'Because it is beyond my comprehension as to why you wish to marry her. I cannot see that there is any compatibility of interests or principles,' burst out Miss Bradley.

Mair coloured. 'You go too far!' he exclaimed. 'What is it to you who I marry? You who said that I was nothing to you.'

'Master Bennet, I must apologise to you for the words I used the night of the ball and for being less than truthful afterwards. I did place too low a value on you and your friendship at that time and I am ashamed of the sentiments I expressed that night. However, believe me when I say that I am your friend, your good friend I hope. As a friend, I feel that it is my duty to warn you if I see you making an error in judgement. I am persuaded that you will not be happy with Lady Eustacia.'

Mair was almost too angry to speak. 'I do not see how you can pass judgement on Lady Eustacia when you do not know her, you have only met her for a few hours, at most.'

'A woman of discernment can discover much about a person through a few hours of conversation and observation. I believe that a man can too, which is why I am so surprised at your engagement. Lady Eustacia may have a title but she is not the right match for you.'

'You are presumptuous, madam!' Mair cried. 'I will not listen to you.'

'I beg you to do so. How can you be happy with a woman who does not appreciate your character and seeks to change it? How can you be happy in the contemplation of a life without books? I may have not known you very long but I do believe that for you, books are not an entertainment but a necessity. Will you be able to meet Lady Eustacia's demands? Can you contemplate never reading a book again? Will all the money in the world make up for that?'

With Miss Bradley asking so many questions. Mair felt as if he were facing a line of soldiers, all firing their muskets at him. Her questions only raked up doubts that he had been struggling to subdue. He had been wondering about life with Lady Eustacia if he were not permitted to read books. He had begun to feel that there was a very great difference in temperament between the two of them. That Miss Bradley should be harbouring them as well was intolerable. He had wanted Miss Bradley to be jealous, to see how great a matrimonial prize Mair could achieve, not to be scornful of his selected spouse to be.

'Once again, it is not of your business,' she repeated.

'None of my business? When I see you about to make a marriage to a woman that you can only be marrying for the most worldly of reasons. You rebuked me for wishing to marry without respect or affection when you are now prepared to do the same? Tell me that you love Lady Eustacia or at least, respect and admire her. I have not seen any evidence that you do.'

'You go too far!' cried Mair. 'I will not listen to you any more. Good day, Miss Bradley!'

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away, almost running back along the paths to his house.

When he reached his empty bedchamber, he allowed himself the consolation of noisy, angry tears. How dare Miss Bradley presume to tell him who to and who not to, marry? Her relentless questions set off an avalanche of doubts that had been poised. He admitted to himself that his doubts were growing ever stronger about Lady Eustacia.


	13. Chapter 13 - Breaking off the engagement

Mair found Lady Eustacia alone in the parlour.

'May I speak with you?' he asked.

'Of course, my dear,' she replied, giving a little, courtly bow. It made Mair feel extremely uncomfortable but he clutched his courage with both hands.

'I am extremely sorry to cause you any inconvenience or distress, Lady Eustacia.' The smile on Lady Eustacia's visage disappeared. 'But I have come to the conclusion that I made an error in judgement when I accepted your hand. I am persuaded that I would not make you happy if I were to become your husband. I must decline to marry you.'

'What nonsense is this?' Lady Eustacia exclaimed.

Mair was dismayed but not surprised by her reaction.

'I am afraid that I must decline to marry you,' he repeated.

Lady Eustacia's face flushed deep crimson and she stepped closer to Mair, looming over him.

'What has made you change your mind?' she demanded. 'Only a few weeks ago, you agreed, you were happy to agree to marry me and now, you are saying that you will not marry me?'

Mair trembled but held his ground. 'I am very sorry to disappoint you but I cannot marry you.'

'But why not?' roared Lady Eustacia. 'Give me a reason.'

'I have given you my reason, I would not make you happy.'

'Why not?'

'I fear that our tastes are too dissimilar for us enjoy domestic harmony. I was hasty in accepting your proposal and I most profusely apologise.'

'So, we may not agree on every point. What of it? You would soon be guided by me to see the folly of your views.'

Mair felt as if he were standing on the edge of a great crater that had just opened up in front of him and in due time would give thanks for not tumbling into the hole.

'Again, I am so very sorry,' he said and stepped back intending to leave.

Lady Eustacia seized his wrist in a vice like grip and growled, 'you do not have my leave to go.'

Mair trembled, unsure what to do. Then to his relief, he heard his father's voice.

'And are our two lovebirds dallying here?' he began in a playful tone, which changed to a questioning one, 'is something amiss?'

'Oh Papa,' Mair said and breaking free of Lady Eustacia's hold, he ran out of the room. Hurtling upstairs, he could hear the commotion breaking out below; the loud complaints of Lady Eustacia and the even louder wails of Mr. Bennet, but all he could think of was reaching the sanctuary of his bedroom. Pulling the door to behind him, he flung himself on the bed and wept bitter, noisy tears.

A short while later, Mrs. Bennet was disturbed in her library by her husband coming into the room without knocking. She frowned at him, displeased by this discourtesy.

'Mrs. Bennet, you must come and talk to Mair at once. The silly lad is saying that he has changed his mind and will not marry Lady Eustacia.'

'Realised that she did not have the stomach for it, eh?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Bennet. Lady Eustacia is a most eligible match and Mair will certainly never receive such a fine offer again. You must insist that he marries her.'

'Bring him down to me and I will give him my opinion.'

'I understand that you have declined to marry Lady Eustacia.'

'May I offer you my congratulations.'

There was a sharp intake of breath by Mr. Bennet. Mair ignoring this, raised his eyes and said gratefully, 'Oh, thank you, Mama!'

He ran out as Mr. Bennet began to berate his wife.

Mair gave orders to the servants that he would have his meals in his room until Lady Eustacia departed. It was perhaps a little cowardly but he judged it the wisest course of action.

Mair also began to take longer and longer walks in the surrounding countryside, a practice that he continued after the departure of Lady Eustacia. His father had taken her departure very badly and alternated between fits of the vapours and long diatribes against Mair.

Mrs. Bennet said to him, 'I, too am disappointed at the loss of such an excellent daughter-in-law. Indeed, I do believe that she might have even come to supplant Wickham as my favourite but we cannot expect Mair to marry purely to provide us with entertainment, my dear.'

This reassuring speech left Mr. Bennet so red faced and speechless that his wife had ample time to remove herself to the sanctuary of her library before he recovered.

Mair knew that some time would pass before life became tolerable again for him in the Bennet household. His father wept and pleaded with him to write to Lady Eustacia to say that it had all been a horrible mistake and he would be very happy to marry her. On Mair's refusal to do so, he fell into a fit of hysterics and had to be helped to his bed.

He wrote a short letter to each of his two older brothers, informing them that he was no longer going to marry Lady Eustacia without giving any reasons. They had both written back, sensible, tactful letters without any of the 'I told you so's' that Mair thought that they might justly have done.

Mair was surprised when he received an invitation from his Uncle Gardiner to stay with them in Cheapside. On further reflection, he knew this to be the work of Elijah or John and he was grateful for their thoughtfulness. To be completely out of sight of his father for some time was probably the best remedy for curing his father's vexation with him. Mair knew that he was not the favourite nephew of the Gardiners so was touched by their consideration. It was agreed that Mair should spend a month in London with them.

'I'm sure that you have done nothing to deserve it,' sniffed Mr. Bennet. 'Indeed, I feel that it is I that would have benefited from a stay in London after the distress of the last few weeks. I wonder that they did not invite me.'

Mrs. Bennet caught the look of despair on Mair's face and roused herself to say, 'come my love, you know that you do not enjoy this time of year in London and it might be unhealthful for your delicate constitution. Much better than you should go another time when the weather is more clement.'

Mair thought that he should never love his mother more.

Mair was unsure as to how much of his affairs had been relayed to Mr. Gardiner and was dreading an inquisition. However, on his arrival in London, Mr. Gardiner, showed the delicacy that Mr. Bennet so signally lacked, and did not refer to the failed engagement at all. On consideration, Mair thought that it might be helpful to discuss the affair with his uncle who he knew to be a sensible and rational man.

He raised the subject with him one rainy morning when they were looking out of the window onto the storm struck street. Once they had finished discussing the probability and eventually agreeing the impossibility of venturing out that day, Mair ventured to speak on the subject.

'Has John or Elijah mentioned any details of my broken engagement to you, uncle?'

'No, they did not. I am sure that they feel that any information come from you and should be at your discretion. Please do not feel obliged to discuss it if it gives you any discomfort, Mair.'

'But I would like to discuss the reason for ending my engagement with you, Uncle Gardiner. I would welcome the advice of such a man of the world as yourself.'

Mr. Gardiner was a sensible man but just as susceptible to flattery as any other mortal. He indicated to Mair to continue.

'I have come to realise that I misunderstood the true meaning of "marrying well".' Mair told him. 'I took the worldly definition, of marrying for security, for wealth and position.

'You are not the first man to make such a mistake. It is, sadly, rather more common than it should be,' Mr. Gardiner commented.

Mair continued, 'I looked at my older brothers, both of whom had married women of wealth and status. I ignored the fact that the most important thing to them was that they loved the women, that they thought them people that they could spend the rest of their lives with, in mutual respect and affection.'

'That has always been evident with John and Elijah.'

'In short, Uncle Gardiner, I made a mistake. I thought that being an old lad was the worst fate that could befall me. My thinking was erroneous. I now know that spending the remainder of my life with my parents and then probably shunted from brother to brother is preferable to spending my life with a woman whom I neither care for nor respect but who would have total power over me. I think that I have been very naïve. '

Mair reflected that his father might be silly and insensitive but he was rarely deliberately cruel or mean. And he was sure that John and Elijah and their wives would always be kind.

'To be sure the lot of an unmarried gentleman without an income of his own is not a pleasant prospect in our society. He is not given the respect that should be given because he is dependent on the goodwill of others. I fear that to be a married gentleman is esteemed so much because it guarantees freedom from want and nothing else. But I believe you to be right, dear Mair, unpleasant as that future may be, still more unpleasant is that of being married to a woman who has no respect for your abilities and character, whatever the reason for marrying you. I own, it must be a difficult time for you, having turned down two proposals of marriage but if you are convinced that you could not be happy with either of them then you made the correct decision.

His uncle's words greatly encouraged Mair. To have his actions endorsed by a sensible man made him feel much better. He had been haunted by the thought that he if had only listened to Miss Bradley that he might now be enjoying life as the fiancé of Miss Bradley but once again, he told himself not to dwell on things that could never be.

If he had behaved unwisely in the past, he could console himself with the thought that he had at last made the best decision for himself.


	14. Chapter 14 - Finale

Chapter 14 – What Happened Afterwards

The month with the Gardiners went quickly, although they did not live in a fashionable part of London, the time was spent pleasantly; visiting other families of their acquaintance, trips to the theatre and to musical events and playing with the children. If Mair often found himself thinking about Miss Bradley, he would resolve again to do so no more and determinedly think about something else.

When Mair returned home, there was a piece of gossip that Mr Bennet wasted no time in telling him.

'That Miss Bradley has found someone else to court. And who do you think it is?'

Mair said that he did not know.

'Why, it is only Simon Long, the sister of your friend, Stephen Long. What do you think of that?'

He strove to reply calmly, 'Miss Bradley may court who she chooses. It is no concern of mine.'

'No concern of yours! You could have been married to her. You could have married Lady Eustacia. You could have been married twice over but no…' His father continued to rant but Mair did not listen and soon left the room.

Mair was only grateful that it had not been Stephen that would have been a grievance hard to bear. He thought of Elijah when he found out that Charles Lucas was going to marry Miss Collins. The look of disbelief followed by anguish. Elijah's anguish had been on account of Charles Lucas. Mair 's anguish, which he had not permitted his father to see, was nearly all on account of Miss Bradley. He supposed that it made it slightly worse that Miss Bradley had chosen Simon Long but he knew that he would have felt pain whoever Miss Bradley had selected. He knew that he would meet Miss Bradley again soon and steeled himself to show no signs of weakness when they met.

The moment came when they met again, at a ball at the Assembly Rooms. Miss Bradley was there and danced with Simon Long twice. Mair counted. She also danced with Stephen Long and several of the other single gentlemen. Then to Mair's surprise, he saw her making her way over to him.

She bowed. 'Might I have the pleasure of a dance, Master Bennet?' She seemed all politeness.

'Certainly, Miss Bradley,' Mair said with equal politeness. If she did not show any signs of embarrassment or emotion then why should Mair?

They danced their dance with no conversation however. Mair could not think of a topic of conversation that would not lead into dangerous waters and Miss Bradley seemed equally reluctant to speak.

The next morning, they heard a coach drawing up outside Longbourn. Mair and his father went to look. To their surprise, they saw Lydior and Wickham emerging from the coach, both looking rather bedraggled.

'Lydior, my dear! What a wonderful surprise! But why did you not write and let us know that you were coming?' Mr. Bennet asked.

Lydior tossed his head, his yellow curls falling about his face.

'We decided to come on the spur of the moment, didn't we, Wicky?'

Wickham murmured her agreement.

More like they had had to leave their last lodgings in a hurry, thought Mair.

'I must tell your mother that you have arrived and then order some partridges for dinner, I know those are your favourite,' Mr. Bennet said and hurried off to perform both these tasks.

The three of them were alone on the steps of the house.

'How are you, Mair?' Lydior asked. 'Oh, I forgot, you're engaged to some rich woman, aren't you?"

'Congratulations,' Wickham in a stronger voice this time.

'Not any more, I'm afraid. I broke off the engagement,' Mair informed them. Really, he thought, it was almost worth all the distress of a broken engagement to see the look of disappointment and chagrin on their faces. Wickham recovered first from the shattered dreams of another rich relative to touch for money.

'How very distressing,' she said.

Lydior was less circumspect. 'You, Mair, broke off an engagement? Someone asked you to marry you and then you changed your mind?' He looked at Mair as if he was mad.

Mair was tempted to tell him that he had received two proposals of marriage but held his tongue.

'Shall we go inside?' he asked.

At dinner that night, Mr. Bennet asked the Wickhams, 'How long will you be staying for?'

'I hate to think that someone more deserving is being deprived of your company,' Mrs. Bennet said.

'Lord no.' Lydior said then he turned to his father. 'We can stay as long as you desire.'

'Excellent news. You will be able to go to the Farehams' dinner and to the next Assembly ball…' Mr. Bennet rattled away.

'Then I will need to purchase a new gown. Of course, the shops in Meryton are sadly unmodish but I will have to do my best.'

'How will you afford one?' Mair asked.

Lydior looked affronted. 'Darling Wicky has come into some money, haven't you?'

Wickham acknowledged that she had.

'So, Lady Luck has smiled on you,' Mrs. Bennet.

Mair wondered what his mother was referring to but after a few moments' thought, he realised that Wickham must have been gambling.

He frowned. 'Should you not pay some of your creditors before you buy a new gown?' he asked. Even though he strongly disapproved of Wickham's way of supplementing her income.

Lydior flared, 'that is none of your business!'

'Yes, Mair, keep your nose out of Lydior and Wickham's affairs,' scolded Mr. Bennet. 'As Lydior says, that is really nothing to do with you.'

'Do not concern yourself, Brother Mair,' Wickham said. 'We have sufficient to pay any trifling outstanding bills and to purchase a new gown for my charming husband.' She nodded at Lydior who dimpled back.

Mair found this most suspicious. He knew that the Wickhams were not in the habit of paying their bills but he said no more.

'I am very glad to hear it,' Mrs. Bennet said.

Lydior, Mr. Bennet and Mair went to Meryton the next day. Mair accompanied them purely because he wished for the exercise.

'I must say, Mair,' Lydior said as they walked along, 'you are looking much prettier these days. And your clothes are not so dowdy.'

'Thank you.' Mair said.

'I shall have to see if I can find you a husband. I know plenty of gentlewomen.'

'I do not doubt it but I urge you not assert yourself on my account.'

'No, don't, Lydior, 'his father said. 'Mair would only turn her down same as Miss Bradley and Lady Eustacia.'

Lydior halted in his tracks. 'What? Mair has received two proposals of marriage? Impossible!' he declared.

'Thank you for your confidence in my ability to attract suitors,' Mair said.

Both Lydior and Mr. Bennet ignored him. Then to his discomfort, Mr. Bennet began to regale Lydior with Miss Bradley and Lady Eustacia's proposals. This occupied their time until they reached Meryton.

And whom should they see, as they started to walk to the nearest dress shop but Miss Bradley.

Mr. Bennet nudged Lydior. 'That's Miss Bradley,' he hissed.

Lydior frankly stared and continued to stare, even as Miss Bradley came up to them, took off his top hat and bowed.

'Gentlemen,' she said.

'Miss Bradley, let me introduce my youngest, Mr. Lydior Wickham. He is my youngest but he was the first married, think on that! We are come to get him a new gown.'

Miss Bradley smiled politely. 'Then I must not take up any of your valuable time.'

Mair was torn between wishing her to stay and wishing her to go, to avoid any embarrassment with his brother and father.

Lydior was rooting through his bag. 'Now, did I remember to fetch the money dearest Wickham gave me?' he wondered aloud.

He pulled out a velvet drawstring bag with such vigour, that the bag, which had not been properly tightened, fell open and coins spilled out and tinkled to the ground. They all looked at the coins.

'Allow me,' Miss Bradley said. She stooped down and picked up the coins. Then she stood, gazing at them and frowning.

'Thank you so much,' Lydior said and stretched out his hand to receive the coins.

Miss Bradley did not return them. Lydior pouted.

'If you would be so kind?'

Miss Bradley raised her eyes to Lydior's face. 'I'm afraid that I must tell you, Mr. Wickham that these coins are counterfeit.'

Lydior paled and Mair thought he detected a fleeting look of panic on his brother's face.

'No!' gasped Lydior. 'How could that be? Are you sure?'

'Quite sure.' She held out her hand, palm upwards. 'See how the gold coins are not the right shade? They are too light. I'm afraid that someone has been uttering counterfeit coins.'

'What on earth is uttering?' Mr. Bennet asked.

'It means passing off halfpennies or farthings as shillings, or shillings as guineas by disguising them as coins of a lower value.'

'How can you be sure that they are counterfeit?' Lydior asked.

'I was involved in a case at my last employment. I know the look of counterfeit coins. They are also too light.'

'How dreadful!' gasped Mr. Bennet. 'How lucky that we met you, Miss Bradley.'

'Yes, how lucky,' Lydior echoed but Mair noticed that he did not look at all grateful.

'As you say, lucky indeed, Mr. Bennet. To be caught uttering a false coin carries a mandatory minimum sentence of six months imprisonment,' Miss Bradley told him.

Later, in the evening, Mair heard Miss Bradley's voice at the door, asking to see Mrs. Bennet.

'Who can that be at this hour?' Mr. Bennet asked. He was lying on the sofa, claiming a headache and had been talking of going to his bed. 'Do go and see who it is, Mair.'

He went to the door of the parlour, and opening it, was just in time to see Miss Bradley being admitted to the sanctuary of the library. Miss Bradley remained closeted there with Mrs. Bennet for some time. Then Mair heard the door flung open. He had left the parlour door open on his father's instructions, who seemed to have forgotten about his headache, and could see them both emerge. To his astonishment, they went straight up the stairs to the first floor. Where could they be going? The sound of another door being opened and voices raised in surprise and annoyance. Lydior and Wickham's voices. Then Lydior came flying down the stairs, his face flushed and angry.

'Mama has no right to storm into our room like that! And with a stranger too!'

'You have met Miss Bradley,' Mair reminded him.

Lydior tossed his head. 'I don't recall and it is very ill mannered of Mama. She is searching our bedroom. She told me most rudely to get out and go downstairs.'

Mr. Bennet emerged from the parlour.

'What's happening?' he asked.

Lydior repeated his complaint. Mr. Bennet hastened up the stairs and went to Lydior's bedroom. He came out shortly afterwards with a red face and then bursting into tears, ran along the landing to his own bedroom. More raised voices could be heard and then Mrs. Bennet came out onto the landing and looked down at Mair and Lydior.

'Lydior, go to your father directly,' she ordered.

'But why?' began Lydior.

'No questions now,' his father barked. 'Just do as I bid.' His tone was so unusually severe that Lydior too burst into tears and fled to his father.

A few moments later, Wickham came out and down the stairs, holding a small satchel. Miss Bradley was behind her. All three then disappeared into Mrs. Bennet's library. Mair did not know what to think. He did wonder if his place was not with his brother and his father but curiousity kept him where he was. Then Wickham came out of the library, smiling. His former anger and resentment had disappeared. Mrs. Bennet accompanied to the door.

'Am I not to be allowed to bid my husband adieu?' she asked.

'Under the circumstances, no,' was Mrs. Bennet's reply.

Wickham shrugged her shoulders, made both Mrs. Bennet and Mair a mocking bow, straightened up, opened the front door and disappeared into the night.

'Mama, what has happened?' cried Mair.

'Bring your father and your sister to the parlour and I will explain.'

Mair did as he was bid. As he started for the stairs, Miss Bradley came out and walked towards the front door. She looked grave. Miss Bradley halted as she came close to Mair.

'Good night, Master Bennet.'

Mair looked enquiringly at her.

'I'm afraid that I can offer no explanations for what has occurred tonight. It is not my place to do so. Your mother will furnish an explanation if she sees fit.'

She bowed and left the premises. Mair was all wonder and conjecture as he went upstairs.

Mr. Bennet and Lydior came promptly downstairs although not without many exclamations and asking a great deal of questions that Mair could not answer. Mrs. Bennet was standing in front of the fireplace in the parlour. She looked weary and old, lines etched on her face.

She said, 'I have told Wickham that she is no longer welcome under my roof. She is staying at an inn tonight and going back to London in the morning.'

Lydior let out a little scream and rose from her seat. 'My darling Wickham! I must go to her at once. Which inn will she be staying at?'

'Sit down, Lydior,' said his mother in such a severe tone as they had never heard before. Lydior was so impressed by its severity that he sank back down.

'Wickham has given me a note for you,' Mr. Bennet said, moving across to the sofa and holding it out to Lydior.

He tore it open and read it, then looked up with tears in his eyes.

'She bids me remain here. She says that she is going to London tomorrow to find the scoundrel who gave him the counterfeit coins and that I would hinder the search. She says that she will send for me in due course.'

'What has happened?' Mr. Bennet cried. 'I do not understand.'

'Wickham was to utter counterfeit coins in Meryton and was only prevented by a lucky accident and the good offices of Miss Bradley,' Mrs. Bennet said in the coldest voice that Mair had ever heard from her.

Lydior burst into tears. 'We did not know that the coins were false,' he protested. 'Wicky was given them by a gentlewoman while playing cards and took them in good faith. He would not have given them to me if he had known that they were not good coins.'

'Indeed.'

'You must believe me,' wailed Lydior, tears running down his face.

'Of course, we believe you, don't we, wife?' Mr. Bennet appealed Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet's silence was eloquent.

'Mrs. Bennet!'

'Mr. Bennet, try not to be a credulous fool for at least a few moments, I beg you. I have told Wickham never to show his face here again.'

This prompted wails from both Lydior and Mr. Bennet.

'And on this, for once, I shall stand firm. Good night to you. Mair, a word with you in my library, if you please.'

Mair quickly followed her to the library, wondering what he had done wrong.

'Marm, have I offended you?' he asked.

'What? No. I am sure that you, at least, do not believe this fable that Wickham did not know that the coins were false.'

Mair thought of the curious look on Lydior's face when Miss Bradley told him of the counterfeit coins. 'And Lydior?'

'I am not sure if Lydior knew or not. Wickham first tried to blame it all on him, saying that Lydior has been given the coins and it was nothing to do with her. I have to admire the audacity of the scoundrel.'

Mair thought that nothing would shock him about Wickham but this horrified him, that Wickham could so callously wash her hands of her husband.

Mrs. Bennet sighed. 'We owe a debt of gratitude to Miss Bradley. She came here tonight to urge me to seek out Wickham's hoard of counterfeit coins and prevent the ruin of our good name in this neighbourhood.'

Mair was speechless. That Miss Bradley should undertake such a kindness to his family after the disdainful way that he had treated her, was a marvel and almost impossible to believe.

Mrs. Bennet looked at him. She said that she was doing it for the sake of our friendship but I believe that there was another motive at play as well.'

Mair blushed. 'I think you wrong, Mama. I believe she did it from the goodness of her heart.'

'Whatever the reason, I cannot thank her enough. I have invited her to make use of my library whenever she pleases.'

The more Mair thought about it, the more he despised Wickham and the more he admired Miss Bradley. He determined that he must thank Miss Bradley himself. Accordingly, he sat in the parlour for the next few evening, waiting for Miss Bradley to call. When, at last she did, he was out of his chair and into the hallway before his father could even open his mouth.

There was Miss Bradley, looking much the same as ever, serious and thoughtful.

'Miss Bradley, might I have a moment of your time?' he asked.

Miss Bradley looked surprised then nodded. Mair led her to the morning room and closed the door behind her.

'I just wanted to take the opportunity to express my own thanks for the kindness that you have shown this family,' he said.

'No thanks are necessary,' Miss Bradley said.

'I am sorry to disagree with you but I believe that they are. I know that you came here to warn my mother about Wickham and her nefarious dealings. You have helped to spare my family yet further shame and distress on account of that woman.' Here Mair paused for breath, too overcome to continue.

'Master Bennet, whatever you believe I have done, no thanks are necessary because I did what any right-thinking woman would have done.' She paused, squared her shoulders and then added, 'But I did have another motive, I must confess, I came to warn your mother not only because it was the right thing to do but because I wanted to spare you any embarrassment and to have the ignominy of a known criminal in your family. It was your feelings that I was most concerned about.'

She turned away at this point and Mair stared at her in amazement.

'But I thought… Master Long,' he said.

'Master Long is an amiable fellow but I do not have any matrimonial intentions towards him. I thought I had been careful not to raise any such hopes. I could not, in all conscience, court a gentleman while I still had feelings for another.'

'And that other is?' asked Mair, hoping that he knew the answer already.

Miss Bradley turned around and looked directly at Mair.

'That person is you, Master Bennet. I know that I can have no hopes after your rejection but that does not prevent me from having the warmest, the tenderest feelings for you.'

Mair did not know what to say. He opened and shut his mouth.

Miss Bradley regarded her and then said, 'Good evening, Master Bennet. I see that I have discomposed you. I will go to your mother.' She started to move.

'No!' exclaimed Mair. 'No, please understand, you have not distressed me. I am simply overwhelmed by the news. I thought that you had hated me now after all the terrible things that I said to you and had mellowed to think of me as a friend.'

'I was angry with you at the time, I own,' said Miss Bradley, 'but on reflection, I came to realise that my proposal to you was not just based on good sense, that I was fond of you.'

'You said that you were my friend when you asked me why I was marrying Lady Eustacia.'

'My motives were mixed, I was concerned for your future happiness but I was also very jealous. That helped me to understand my true feelings. I was, I am in love with you. I would marry you if you would have me but I understand that to be impossible. Let us speak no more of this and agree to be friends.'

'I cannot agree,' said Mair

Miss Bradley's face crumpled for a moment. 'I see' she said.

'No, you do not see. I cannot agree because I do wish to marry you if you will have me.'

Miss Bradley's face brightened. 'Can this be true?' she exclaimed joyfully.

Mair assured her that it was.

They then spent several tender moments discussing this happy phenomenon further. Now all misunderstandings had been explained away and there only remained the pleasure of recounting to one another the exact moment when they each realised that they had fallen in love with the other.

'I must go to your mother immediately,' Miss Bradley said, 'and ask for your hand in marriage.'

She left the room and Mair, stood there, the happiest man in all the world that day or so he believed.

Mr. Bennet remained aggrieved for some time. He did not consider the substitution of an attorney's clerk for a titled lady to be a satisfactory exchange. When it was said to him that he would have the benefit of a married son living near by, it was clear that he could have borne the disadvantage of Mair living a long distance away if it had been accompanied by wealth and a title. Only the thought, as Mrs. Bennet pointed out to him on several occasions, that he could boast to his friends and acquaintances he had four married sons, did anything to assuage his feelings of ill usage and helped him to hold his head up high.

And when a year later, Kit married a clergywoman, the fact that he now had five married sons, helped him to forget the painful fact that not one of them had a title.

Mair now discovered the best and truest meaning of marrying well in her union with Miss Bradley. With some financial help from his sisters, Mrs. Bradley resumed her studies and became an attorney in her own right. In time, as Mrs. Philips had no children of her own, she took over that lady's business.


End file.
